


But Why Are We Called Sailors?

by The_Risen_Phoenix



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Crack, M/M, Sailor Moon Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 22:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Risen_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Risen_Phoenix
Summary: Ace was 18 when his life changed forever and he became Sailor Orience.Follow Ace as he awakens to his new powers, saves the world from evil and maybe finds love along the way.





	But Why Are We Called Sailors?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure stupidity honestly. None of this should be taken seriously.  
> I was tired and sick when I wrote this, so it was all for my own amusement really.  
> I do hope that you get a giggle or two out of it though :)

 

 

Ace was 18 when his life changed, questionably for the better. He had been walking to school when the sounds of something in distress alerted him to a group of children surrounding something. Fearing that they were hurting another child or perhaps an animal, Ace raced towards them.

 

“Oi! What do you think you are doing there? Stop right now!”

 

As he drew closer he saw flashes of white and was that a pompom on the top? He drew to a stop beside the children and finally saw what they were holding. A large white head and body, pink bulbous nose, little purple wings, and yes a pompom on it's head; though the children had tried to tape that to it's head. At his approach the children dropped the toy.

 

“Stupid thing is broken anyway!” One little boy exclaimed, aiming a kick at the toy.

 

“You still shouldn't destroy it!” Ace was flabbergasted. Jeez kids these days had absolutely no respect for property. “If someone lost this they would be upset to see that you had scuffed it up and tried to break it.”

 

Not one of the children seemed to care for his words and one by one they all ran off, one of them even sticking his tongue out at Ace as he left. Sighing loudly, Ace bent down to pick up the soiled toy. With gentle hands he quickly untied the string holding the springy pompom against the dirtied white head. As soon as the pompom sprung free, the little toy leapt out of his hands, little wings flapping to keep it airborne.

 

Bright eyes studied him with keen interest before a tiny mouth, almost too small to see, opened.

 

“It's you kupo! I've been searching for you! Kupo!”

 

Ace promptly screamed and let go of the talking toy. “OH MY GOD it's possessed!” He yelled and took off running down the street as fast as he could. The moogle hovered in the air, staring blankly at the space where the boy had been standing just a moment ago.

 

“Oh please I pray to anyone who will listen to me that that is not the boy I have been searching for.”

 

The appearance of a bright heart shaped broach was like a kick in the nuts. Apparently the goddesses had a sense of humour. ' _They were all so screwed_ ' Moglin thought as he picked the broach up and went to follow the crazy boy whose fate it was to save Orience.

 

 

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

 

By the time that school was over and Ace was walking home again he had completely forgotten about the creepy possessed toy from earlier in the morning. As such, he did not notice the little white moogle trailing after him and following him home.

 

Walking into his bedroom and placing his bag on the ground, Ace opened the window to let some fresh air in and went downstairs to make himself a quick snack. Once back in his room, Ace screamed again when he saw that the little white toy now sat on his bed staring balefully at him.

 

“Stop that, kupo!” It exclaimed. “There is no need to scream at me!” The little toy looked highly offended.

 

“Possessed toy! Where's some damn holy water when you need it?” Ace bemoaned. If anything the little moogle looked even more offended by Ace's words.

 

“Kupo, I am not a possessed toy! I am a Moogle and my name is Moglin. I am one of the guardians and adviors to the Sailor Scouts of Orience.”

 

Ace's jaw dropped at the moogle's words. “Moogle? Sailor.....Scouts? Like the girl scouts? Do they get to go on boats?” Ace became more excited as he spoke. The moogle shook his head dispairingly.

 

“No kupo. There is no actual sailing involved. You are the protectors of Orience. It is your mission, along with the others, to rid this world of all the evil beings that are trying to take over humanity.”

 

“Pfft then why call us Sailors?” Ace pouted.

 

“Kuuuupoooooo!” Whined poor Moglin. “Here,” the moogle threw the broach at Ace, hoping just a little that it would hit the annoying blonde in the head. Sadly for Moglin Ace caught it before it could hit him. He turned it over in his hands, studying it. It was heart shaped, made of what appeared to be crystal and metal plated in gold. There was a latch on the back of it to attach to the wearers clothing.

 

“Now hold that in your hand and call out 'Orience Power, make up!” Instructed Moglin.

 

“Wait, you actually expect me to wear this?” Ace asked incredulously.

 

“ _Yes_!” Growled Moglin, his patience starting to wear thin. “Now call out the phrase and let's get to work on our mission!”

 

Rolling his eyes at the tiny creature, Ace held the broach and called “Orience Power, make up!”

 

A sudden blinding flash of light temporarily stole Ace's eyesight, but more alarming to him was the breeze that he could feel all over his body letting him know that for some gods forsaken reason his clothes had disappeared. Alarmed, he tried to lower his raised arms to cover himself with, but his arms were locked in place by the transformation magic.

 

A bodysuit made of light, appeared on him suddenly causing him to flinch at how tight it was seemingly with no regard as to his male parts. Little frills became a tiny skirt, and ribbons of light wrapped around his arms and legs forming into gloves and boots, a giant swath of material seemed to make up a huge collar that covered his shoulders. A band of metal appeared over his forehead and the broach reappeared on the giant bow that seemed to take up the entire chest area of the bodice.

 

Staring deadpan at the moogle after the transformation was over, Ace was not at all impressed. In fact, he snuck a quick hand down to check that he did still have all his bits intact, and heaved a sigh of relief when he found that everything was accounted for.

 

“You expect me to fight?” Moglin nodded. “In this?” Ace gestured towards his outfit. Moglin nodded again.

 

“Yup, kupo. It looks great on you! I knew it would!”

 

“My ass is barely covered by the skirt, that's right _skirt_! For Etro's sake why am I in a skirt? And why do my boots have heels? Why am I dressed like a girl?”

 

Moglin continued to look at Ace with a confused look on his tiny face. “It's the uniform Kupo!”

 

“Oh for the love of …..” Ace trailed off as he heard a shrill cry for help seemingly coming from inside his head. ' _What, they installed a wifi receptor in my head too?_ ” He thought sarcastically.

 

“Help! Oh please somebody help me! A monster is attacking me!”

 

“Quick kupo! It's time to go save Orience.” Moglin hustled Ace out of the room. “Let's go!”

 

Jogging down the street following the moogle, Ace tried to ignore all of the stares and wolf whistles that he was receiving.

 

“So er Moglin was it?” Moglin nodded. “Where are we actually going?”

 

“Just follow your senses kupo.” Ace face-palmed.

 

“You are seriously overestimating my sense of direction dude.” He said.

 

“I believe in you kupo. You can do it, just focus!” The moogle's unending cheer was starting to get on Ace's nerves.

 

' _Ok, ok concentrate.”_ Ace chanted to himself as he shut his eyes and tried to pinpoint where the distress call had come from. Setting off, it was not long before they managed to make their way there getting lost only once.....or twice. At some point in time, Ace had lost track of Moglin, but he was sure the moogle would be able to catch up.

 

A huge behemoth was rampaging through the middle of the park, that was conveniently mostly deserted; only a handful of stragglers who were quickly fleeing were left. There were several garula surrounding the area making it almost impossible to target the biggest enemy.

 

Sighing tiredly, Ace summoned his card weapons and started to dispatch the garulas first. One by one, the fell to precise cuts and slices from his cards, whilst Ace dodged and rolled away from their charges all the while cursing the short shirt he was wearing and hoping that no one was around to see him flashing them all his underwear. Finally only the behemoth remained.

 

As Ace prepared to dispatch it too, Moglin showed up shouting “Use your tiara Kupo! It's no other weapon will work on these types of enemy!” Ace started at the moogle uncomprehendingly, gesturing towards the six garula that he had already defeated with his cards.

 

“Moglin, there is no way I am going to do your hoodoo voodoo with this tiara thing when my cards are perfectly able to defeat this enemy!”

 

Stomping his little foot in the air, the moogle argued back. “No it's the only way Kupo! It's the way that it had always been done, and it is the way that it has to be done now!”

  
Back and forth they continued to argue, both ignoring the behemoth until the sound of a great roar and sound of clashing metal drew their attention. In the ground 20 feet from where the two stood arguing, was a great blade made of blue metal, waves of ice surrounding the hilt and a flash of coloured steel running down the fuller. A man dressed in dark clothes held the sword in one hand, and amused look on his face.

 

“It would seem that the behemoth took advantage of your lack of concentration to attack,” he pointed out. “Might want to focus on defeating him rather than on your argument.” He suggested.

 

“Oi, mind your own business!” Yelled Ace. “And while you're at it, find your own monsters to fight! This one is mine!” Finally turning to take a good look at the other man Ace was struck dumb. ' _Oh no, he's hot!_ ” he internally screamed. The man was dressed in a long dark coat, black or navy top and pants beneath, the lower half of his face was covered with a mask. He had blueish-green eyes and hair the colour of midnight.

 

“Look I don't know who you are, or why you're here, but thanks for the help. Now please leave this to me, it's my mission!” Ace suddenly found himself striking an absurd pose. Face flaming in utter embarrassment he spluttered out “I have no idea what the hell that was all about!”

 

“It's all part of being a Sailor Scout kupo!” explained Moglin.

 

“Sailor Scout?” The masked man queried. “So does that mean you get to sail?”

 

“That's what I asked!” Ace exclaimed. “But sadly no, apparently this gig does not include sailing in any shape or form.”

 

“Then why are you called Sailor Scouts?” The other man seemed just as confused as Ace was regarding this point.

 

“Ask him” Ace jabbed a finger at Moglin. “He's the one who gave me this dodgy job in the first place.”

 

A sudden angry roar, reminded them all that the behemoth was still alive and now very, very angry.

 

“The tiara!” Shouted Moglin. “Yell 'Orience Tiara Power!' then throw it like a frisbee at the monster kupo.” Ace was not the only one who looked at the moogle with disbelief painted across his features. The other man's eyebrows had disappeared into his hairline at the off the wall suggestion.

 

“ _Just do it Kupo!_ ” The frustrated moogle finally yelled.

 

Fed up with being yelled at by the stupid possessed toy, Ace ripped the tiara off his head managing to leave scratches along his temples as the stupid piece of metal did not seem to be designed to be removed at speed or with force. Instead of calling out the phrase though, he yelled out “Suck on this!” and hurled the glowing piece of metal at the growling beast. The masked man leaned out of the way of the flying tiara just in time to witness it hit the behemoth in the head and bounce off.

 

Rather than angering the behemoth further, the flying tiara had managed to confuse it. It seemed to stare at the tiara on the ground for a moment, before going to raise it's head to stare at Ace as though asking what the ever loving hell he was doing. In the next moment though, five cards came flying towards the beast and the next thing anyone knew, it collapsed to it's knees, then it's side, causing the ground to shake.

 

Flicking his wrist, Ace banished the rest of his cards to the ether where he kept them when he wasn't using them. Sending a smug look towards the speechless moogle, Ace made his way over to the behemoth to retrieve his tiara from under it. Stepping to the side, the masked man hummed thoughtfully.

 

“Well, well, well. Little Mr Sailor Orience is quite a fighter. And quite a looker too” he leered at Ace. “Love the shirt, and......” here he used the tip of his sword to lift the back of Ace's skirt to take a peek underneath. “Nice underwear too.”

 

Whirling around after snatching up his tiara, Ace glared heavily at the man. Even if his mouth was covered he could tell that the perverted ass was smirking at him. Something in the other's eyes gave him away.

 

“It's not my underwear but put of this bodysuit you dirty old pervert! And don't go lifting people's skirts! Who even are you meant to be anyway?”

 

Angry blue eyes flashed at him, and he couldn't look away. He had never encountered such a beautiful boy in all his years. The boy in front of him had beautiful blonde hair, and damn what he would give to be able to run his hands through it, tug on it to guide and direct.... He was getting of topic, and the other was still waiting for an answer.

 

“I am the Ice Reaper. Occasionally I help out around these parts. More generally I am a monster exterminator. I have never heard of the Sailor Scouts of Orience before. But if they are all like you, I look forward to working with you again.” With a wink and a wave of his hand, the Ice Reaper turned and disappeared into the night.

 

It was then that Moglin began his lecture regarding listening to one's guardian and advisor, but Ace had long since tuned the moogle out; thoughts filled with imagines of the handsome man from earlier, the Ice Reaper. He'd never heard of the man before either, but damn he could not wait to run into him again.

 

 

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

 

Ace continued to defeat enemies and monsters all over the city, still ignoring Moglin and his weird random instructions regarding strange pens, head wear, and most recently strange wand like things. Every fight he kept and eye out, hoping to once again catch sight of the Ice Reaper, but the other man was like a ghost and impossible to find.

 

The next time that Ace did run into the masked man, he was neither masked nor was there a monster attack. It turned out that the other man worked at the local hangout as a bartender, one of those fancy ones where they could flip and spin the bottles without dropping them. When he walked into the bar with his friends surrounding him, Ace just happened to look up and caught his eye. Jaw dropping in surprise, Ace quickly excused himself from his friends and made his way over.

 

When his eyes met with the beautiful blonde boy that had just walked into his bar, Kurasame almost dropped the bottle that he was spinning in his hand. As he wasn't stupid nor blind, there was no doubt in his mind as to the identity of the other. Noticing that the boy was heading his way, Kurasame put the bottles down and went to meet him at the counter.

 

“It's you isn't it? The masked man, Ice Reaper?” Ace questioned, voice low so that those around them could not overhear.

 

“Yes and you are the beautiful blonde boy running around in short shirts and heeled boots” Kurasame lightly teased, casuing a blush to form on Ace's face. “Although I am slightly surprised that you were able to recognise me without the mask on.”

 

“Are you kidding me?” Ace realised that he had practically yelled that and lowered his voice again. “How could anyone forget such gorgeous eyes! There seriously can not be two people living in this dinky city who is as handsome as you!”

 

Eyes widening at the onslaught of complements, Kurasame couldn't contain his chuckle when he saw the look of dawning horror settle on the boy's face.

 

“Why thank you. It means a lot to me that the handsome cross-dressing saviour of the city thinks that I am handsome.”

 

“Can..........we just forget that I ever said that please?” Ace had buried his face in his arms and leant against the top of the bar. Warm laughter filled his ears as the other man laid a hand on the back of his head and ruffled his hair.

 

“Not a chance in hell kid.” Kurasame was having way too much fun teasing the boy. “Let me get you a drink though, on the house. Oh provided that you can show me some ID, what are you? Like 12?” A loud snort of laughter escaped him at the look of outrage that Ace directed at him.

 

“Shut it old man! I bet you're like 30 and a dirty old pervert to boot. Here” Ace shoved his ID under the other man's nose. “18 and legal to drink.”

 

Kurasame quickly scanned the information on the little plastic square before handing it back to the other. “So you are Ace.” He smirked at the look of surprise on the other's face. “I just looked at your ID, did you think I wouldn't take the opportunity to learn your name?”

 

Ace pouted cutely. Kurasame wanted to lean over the bar and steal a kiss from those cherry red lips.

 

“That's not fair!” Ace was not pouting dammit. “You know my name _and_ my age and I don't even know your real name!”

 

“Really?” Kurasame raised a hand and tapped on the shiny name tag pinned to his uniform, ' _Kurasame_ ' written on it in neat print.

 

“Well I still don't know your age!” Ace exclaimed embarrassed, watching as the so named Kurasame prepared a drink for him.

 

“I am 22, not 30 thank you very much. And I am currently working here part-time while studying magical effects on mystical creatures at uni. Here's your drink, hope you enjoy” the last was said with a smirk that made Ace wary.

 

Taking a tentative sip of the drink, Ace was surprised at how good it tasted. Damn he wanted more!

 

“Wow this is great, I wouldn't mind more of this. What's it called?”

 

“Sex with the bartender.” Kurasame answered with a flirtatious wink. “And I'd be happy to serve it to you any time you desire.” Ace nearly choked on his drink as the double meaning of the man's words hit him.

 

“I might just take you up on that offer” Ace returned shakily. “But for now I do believe that my friends are waiting for me, so I will see you later.” About to turn away, Ace stopped when Kurasame asked for his number. Handing his phone over to the bartender and letting him input his name and number in and send a message to himself, Ace sipped his drink and admired the other man.

 

Dark wash jeans, navy blue shirt opened at the collar, cuffs rolled up showing off tanned and toned arms. Dark boots on his feet and a silver cuff over the back of his ear. Slate hair tousled in that 'just rolled out of bed' look that was unfairly attractive. Blueish-green eyes staring at him studying him in return.....wait eyes? Ace's gaze flew back into focus and noticed that Kurasame was holding his phone back out to him. Had been for a little while as he had checked the other out, a fact that had not gone unnoticed by the smirk on the other's face.

 

Face once again flaming, Ace grabbed his phone and mumbled a farewell as he hastily made his was back over to his friends. When he made it back over to them, the all asked him about the “ _super hot bartender_ ” and asked how the hell he had managed to not only score a free drink, but the man's number too. Hiding a secretive smile, Ace just shrugged.

 

“Maybe it was fate.”

 

 

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

 

 

To be honest, Ace had not really expected the other to call him. So when 'Super hot bartender Kurasame' flashed across his phone, Ace stared at it dumbly before snatching it up and answering.

 

“Hey,” congratulations Ace. That was the finest greeting of all time, Kurasame would be wowed by his fantastic way with words for sure. Idiot.

 

“Hey there gorgeous,” Ace was glad that Kurasame could not see the bright flush that now covered his face. “How do you feel again meeting up now and going to kick some bad guy ass? Just heard that some monsters appeared over by the western boarder.”

 

“Sounds great!” Ace exclaimed. “Er the meeting up, not the monsters appearing, I'm studying for finals and any sort of break would be amazing. You are literally my saviour right now.” Wow could he sound any stupider if he tried Ace wondered.

 

Moglin perked up at the mention of fighting monsters, this might finally be the day that Ace listened to him and unleashed the powers of Orience! Stupid boy kept using the sacred weapons he kept giving to him as projectiles to throw in enemies faces. And not the way that they were intended to be used either. Just straight up throwing them. It angered the poor moogle to no end.

 

“Just let me transform and we can meet up.”

 

On the other end of the line Kurasame hummed in thought. Why don't I just meet you at your place now and then we can head over? I noticed that you don't seem to be great with directions.”

 

“Look dude, I might have had some sort of SOS Wi-Fi built into my head with my transformation, but I am sadly lacking in the GPS department ok? Just give me like 10 minutes before you arrive yeah?”

 

“Why 10 minutes?” Kurasame asked confused. “I am literally like 20 seconds away from your place.”

 

“Ok first off, how the ever loving hell do you know where I live? And second when I transform there is a not particularly brief period where the magic strips me of my clothes and leaves me naked. NAKED!”

 

“Yep, still not seeing a problem with that.”

 

“Pervert! Just give me 5 minutes then knock on the second window on the right side of the house, second floor.” Ace quickly grabbed up the broach and yelled out his transformation phrase. Ace had long since resigned himself to his temporary nakedness, but that didn't mean he wanted others to witness it.

 

Seeing the lights flashing from where he was standing by the house, Kurasame was tempted to climb up early to take a peek. Deciding that he wouldn't break Ace's trust like that, he checked his watch to see if 5 minutes had passed yet. Seeing that enough time had passed, he leapt up to the indicated window and knocked. When he caught sight of the other though he nearly fell off the ledge. Breaking into helpless laughter, Kurasame forced out his question.

 

“W-w-what th-the heck a-are you wearing?” Along with the Sailor Scout ensemble, Ace had tried to throw a pair of sweat pants on over the top of the skirt and a hoody over the bodysuit. Instead of the material lying flat over the costume, the clothes bulged out at strange angles as the uniform tried to reveal itself. He had even tried to change his shoes, only for the boots to reappear on his feet underneath his sneakers. Even Moglin was laughing at Ace.

 

Ace scowled at both of the laughing jerks rolling around on his bedroom floor. Finally giving up and stripping off the extra clothes, Ace gave it one last try and pulled a pair of chocobo print boxers on under the stupid ruffled shirts. Satisfied that at least his ass was now covered, Ace turned back towards Kurasame. The poor man was nearly purple in the face as he tried to hold back the rest of his laughter.

 

Swallowing heavily, he managed to even out his voice briefly enough to choke out “Let's head off then.”

 

Nodding his agreement, Ace headed for the window and gracefully jumped the two stories, skirts lifting showing off the bright yellow boxers, and landing in a practised crouch. Mourning the loss of opportunity to stare at the blonde's ass, Kurasame gestured to the window and followed the little white moogle down to the street below.

 

Heading west, the trio eventually came across the monster. I giant of what once could have been called a woman, greenish-grey skin with spikes covering her arms and torso. Lank hair that looked at though it had once been bright blue; and, here Ace closed his eyes hoping that when he opened them the sight would have changed, but no they were still there. Ten slimy tentacles, covered in grotesque suckers and leaving slimy trails all over the area.

 

“Why does it have to be a giant squid lady? Do you know how badly movies end when there is a giant squid lady hell-bent on destruction in them? Do you? Bad, it ends bad every time.”

 

Although Ace was practically wailing his despair to the world, he had already summoned his cards and laid multiple traps for the tentacles. Once the traps were laid, Ace started throwing them directly at the monster herself.

 

Once again Moglin floated over to Ace as Kurasame jumped around dodging flailing tentacles, slashing his sword through anything that came too close.

 

“Kupo, now is the time to release the mighty unstoppable power of Orience! Take the sceptre and call out 'Orience Royal Beam' and then blast this monster back to where she belongs!”

 

Kurasame landed lightly near the other two, glancing between them both and the sceptre that Ace held. He had never really seen the other use the Orience powers, and honestly he really hadn't even needed them up til this point, but that didn't mean that he wasn't interested in seeing them in action.

 

“Such an unattractive woman they send to fight for Orience” The monster suddenly spoke, breaking them from their staring match. “At least they sent a handsome knight along with her.”

 

“Look lady firstly I am a boy, not a girl. Don't ask about the stupid skirt and heels, I didn't pick em and I can't change them.” The monster woman cast a look down at Ace's boxers, clearly visible beneath the skirt. “Ok yeah them. Have you ever tried fighting when your butt is hanging out for all the world to see? No? Then _shut up_! And Secondly, I hardly think that you are in a position to call me unattractive. I mean yeah, to each their own, but at least I have legs!”

 

Completely enraged by the cross-dressing mortals' disregard for her opinion, she renewed her attack on the area.

 

“Now Ace! NOW!” screamed the terrified Moglin.

 

“Dammit!” Ace cried out as he ducked under another of the flying limbs. Flipping out of reach, Ace held the sceptre up in both of his hands.

 

“Orience Royal Beam!” A bright blast of light exploded like a laser from the sceptre, and Ace aimed it at the monster while calling out to Kurasame to watch out.

 

“Incoming!” Kurasame flipped out of the way, all the while rolling his eyes at Ace's ridiculousness.

 

The bright beam hit the monster lady right between the eyes and she screeched as slowly but surely she disintegrated into dust. Exhausted, Ace fell to his knees glad that the fight was over. It took him a moment, but suddenly Ace realised that he was only wearing his chocobo boxers.

 

“Moglin!!!” He yelled. “Where the hell is my transformation? And failing that where the hell are my clothes!”

 

The little moogle merely sent a smug look his way.

 

“Oh didn't I mention that kupo?” He looked down as though examining the tiny nails on his hand. “When you expend too much energy using an Orience weapon your transformation stops. Likewise your clothes won't appear as you won't have enough energy left to summon them to you.”

 

“You are damn lucky that I am wearing my boxers then you little jerk! What about all the other times you tried to make me use them when I wasn't wearing anything else?” Moglin merely shrugged a shoulder unconcernedly.

 

“Well I assume you would have been left naked in the middle of town kupo.”

 

Energy or no energy, Ace was going to strangle the creature. Suddenly the feeling of eyes upon him caused Ace to look towards Kurasame. The other man had stood quietly as Ace and Moglin argued enjoying the free show that the other was providing him. It was a shame that he had been wearing boxer shorts, but beggars can't be choosers, and anyway, the current view was nothing to complain about anyway.

 

“Take a picture it will last longer ass!” Fumed Ace from where he was standing unsteadily.

 

“That is simply a marvellous idea Ace!” Kurasame exclaimed and promptly pulled his phone from his pocket. The flash as the camera went off was enough to break Ace from his dumbfounded trance.

 

“Ah a perfect shot if I do say so myself. Ooops careful there now we wouldn't want to break my phone.” Kurasame swiftly moved his phone out of the reach of Ace, using his superior height to keep it safe.

 

Not thinking particularly intelligently, Ace decided then that the best and only way to retrieve the phone and delete the evidence was simply to climb the man. Arms gripping Kurasame's shoulders, Ace raised a foot and dug his bare toes into the thick dark material of the other man's pants. It wasn't until his arms were wrapped around Kurasame's neck, one leg wrapped around his waist the other's toes dug deep into the hip pocket, that Ace realised the position that they were now in.

 

“Er, umm, I think that perhaps we should forget that this ever occurred and we can put it down to extreme mental exhaustion.” Instead of dropping to the ground, Ace sort of slithered down Kurasame's front and caused all sorts of other problems with his thoughtless move. “Er that too” he tacked on completely red in the face.

 

“But what if I don't want to forget?” Kurasame questioned, leaning forward into Ace's space. Flabbergasted, Ace had no reply, not that one was necessary as Kurasame's lips pressed lightly upon his own before withdrawing.

 

“Come on Sweetheart you're exhausted, let's get you home and rested.” Kurasame took off his long coat and wrapped it around the mostly naked boy and lifted him bridal style to carry home, the mischievous moogle trailing along behind them.

 

 

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

 

 

The discovery of the second sailor scout had been a complete and utter surprise. Although Moglin had been near constantly bugging him to search for them, Ace always responded that you could not be bothered with social interactions with others and left it at that. Therefore it had been a complete shock to find them.

 

Whilst working out at the training hall in town, Ace noticed a young man in the javelin yard practising his throwing aim. Something about the man's aura called out to him and he quickly contacted Moglin. Finally an actual practical use for being turned into a mobile SOS device. Agreeing to come immediately, Moglin suggested keeping an eye on the man to make sure he didn't disappear before they could talk to him.

 

Getting closer to the javelin yard, Ace was surprised to note that he recognised the other man. Nine had been in the class ahead of him at school, but they had been in a couple of the same sports clubs. Ace couldn't help but admire the way that the man was obliterating his target with a combination of ranged and close hits with his javelin. The power that he wielded was amazing to see.

 

Tired of waiting for Moglin to arrive, Ace decided that he would try talking to Nine on his own without the moogle interfering. Waiting until the other man had finished throwing his last lot of javelins, Ace called out to him.

 

“Hey, Nine!”

 

Nine turned, startled at the call and saw a vaguely familiar blonde man waving at him.

 

“Can I help you, yo?” He asked with a questioning look on his face. “Wait, don't I know you from somewhere?”

 

“Yeah we went to school together at Akademeia. You were ahead of me by a year, but we were grouped in the same sports classes.”

 

“Ah yeah I remember you now, yo. Been a while since school though, yeah? What can I do for you?”

 

Ace had forgotten just how laid back a guy Nine could be, well unless you did something to tick him off and then you'd better run like hell. All in all not a bad trait to have if he was going to help fight irritating bad guys.

 

“So this is going to sound crazy and I probably am crazy but that's ok because you can be crazy with me,” by this point Nine was looking a little on the alarmed side and slowly inching away from the wildly gesturing Ace. “Nonononono don't leave yet, I haven't even said anything!”

 

Ace grabbed Nine's arm, and stared up at the taller man pleadingly. “Please let me finish?”

 

Looking down at the wide blue eyes staring back at him, Nine heaved a sigh.

 

“Ok ok. Just get on with...........why is there a creepy floating toy hovering behind your head yo?” Nine exclaimed.

 

“Oh that's just Moglin. He does that a lot. Right now we have a little bit of a mutual dislike thing going on but he should have actual details for you.”

 

“That's right kupo!”

 

“OH MY GOD IT CAN TALK!” Nine yelled out. “Foul beast, begone demon spawn!” Nine tore his arm away from Ace and tried to hurl a javelin at the moogle. Luckily for Moglin, his panic had rendered his normally perfect aim to veer to the side and miss him. Throwing a heated glare towards Ace, who was currently laughing so hard he was clutching his stomach, the affronted moogle turned back towards Nine.

 

“Kupo, I am not a demon. I am a guardian and advisor to the Sailor Scouts of Orience.”

 

“Sailor....Scouts?” Nine repeated disbelievingly.

 

“Yes” the little moogle nodded his head enthusiastically. “Sailor Scouts of Orience. Ace here is Sailor Orience and if our hunch is correct, you my friend are Sailor Second.”

 

“Why Sailor Second?” Queried both Nine and Ace.

 

Moglin looked a little embarrassed as he admitted that the goddesses had decided that they could not be bothered thinking up other names for their champions and that the rest could simply be named in the order they were discovered.

 

“Ok, so how do we test this yo?” Nine wanted to know.

 

Moglin threw a small crystal embedded watch towards the taller blonde. “Put that one, then call out 'Sailor Powers transform'.”

 

“Sailor Powers transform!”

 

Ace politely turned away so as to not witness the others' nudity, but was surprised when Nine yelled out in shock. Turning around Ace was pissed. There stood nine in his 'Sailor Scout' outfit. No nakedness, no bright blinding lights, no horrible girly broach, and worst of all, pants.

 

The other man was clad in a loose white shirt with black symbols reaching up from the bottom, a deep red cape covered his shoulders and flowed down his back. His pants were black and fitted, and his sturdy black shoes had no heel.

 

“Why does he get to dress like that, and I have to deal with the other stuff?” Ace was trembling with rage. It did not help that Moglin was smirking at him like the sadist that he was.

 

“Because you are Sailor Orience, and you are the leader and need to stand out kupo!”

 

Nine cut in on the tension filled conversation. “So do we get to live on a boat or what yo?”

 

Moglin hung his head in exasperation. Gods these idiots were all the same.

 

 

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

 

 

If Moglin had harboured any hopes that Nine would listen to his instructions and use the Goddess' powers as they were meant to be, and not as projectile weapons, they were swiftly crushed. From the moment in their first fight when Ace had slapped a hand over Nine's mouth to stop him yelling out the power phrase, warning the other that it could potentially leave him standing naked in the street, Nine had not listened to a word he had said in advice.

 

The Goddess' sacred weapons had not been relegated to diversionary projectiles and shiny traps to lure the greedier monsters towards them, while the pair, occasionally trio when Kurasame could help, continued to use their own weapons of choice.

 

Lately, Kurasame had not been helping out as much and Ace was worried that he had done something wrong. It had all started after he had introduced Nine to the other man as a fellow Scout. Kurasame had turned towards the other, a strange look on his face, and then made his excuses to leave. Since that time he had been texting less and not showing up as frequently during fights.

 

Ace knew that he was still there watching them, as when he had gotten into trouble the other day, Kurasame had swept in from seemingly nowhere and saved him, but he seemed less inclined to actively participate like he used to. Ace missed their banter as they fought, not that he and Nine didn't talk, but it wasn't the same.

 

Deciding to do something about the situation, Ace thought that calling the other man and asking might help sort out the problem. He pulled out his phone and pulled up Kurasame's contact information 'Super Smokin Hot Reaper', he had changed the original name to this, and hit call.

 

_Ring ring. Ring ring. Click._

 

“Hello?” Kurasame's smooth deep voice sounded so damn good, even over the phone.

 

“Hey Kurasame, it's me.”

 

“Hello Me, how are you?”

 

“Oh my god Kurasame I thought you said you were 22 not some old man with dad jokes for days!” Ace was laughing. Who knew Kurasame would be a font of bad dad jokes.

 

“Sorry Ace, couldn't resist. Was there anything that you wanted? Or is this just a social call?”

 

“Well I....ummm I was just wondering if I had done anything to make you angry?” Ace blurted out flustered. “You just don't seem to be fighting as the Ice Reaper with me much any more and I miss you. Helping me out!” He quickly added, hoping to cover up his mistake.

 

“Well...I was under the impression that you no longer needed my services as you had a partner?” Kurasame drawled.

 

“What? No that's not true!” Ace exclaimed. “I always need you........Nine get the ever loving hell off of me you ass!”

 

And relief that Kurasame had felt after hearing Ace's words to him evaporated when he heard that.

 

“No you can't put that in there! I'm on the phone you jerk. Oi take it out now!” A loud thud and a pained groan could be heard over the line.

 

“I am so sorry Kurasame, Nine is just trying to put his stupid music collection in with my classics like the dirty heathen he is.”

 

“Oh....oh!” Kurasame blinked dumbfounded. “So the two of you are not....?”

 

“Not........?” Ace repeated confused. “Not what? Oh gods no. We are not like that! We are so not together that it's not funny! We are like Rubrum and Milites levels of not together.”

 

Ace thought what they could have done to have given Kurasame the impression that they were together. He thought back to when he had introduced them, and wanted to slap himself when he realised that he had called Nine his partner. Then he realised that due to their familiarity with each other, they were uncommonly touchy feely, giving hugs and wrapping arms around waists.. Also Nine was a dirty pervert and could not help himself from trying to take a peek under Ace's skirts any time they were transformed and not actively being attacked.

 

Ok yeah, so maybe they had done a few things to give off the wrong impression, but Ace was also pretty sure that Nine had been eyeing off a pretty busty lady from their local grocery store.

 

“I mean I was kind of hoping that we could be together? I also kind of sort of thought we already were a little?” Ace asked hesitantly. Before Nine had shown up, the pair had used to go to coffee and movies together. They'd go for walks and chat for ages. They would call each other up to meet to take out the monsters and then spend the rest of the day just hanging out.

 

Kurasame's heart felt like it was beating it's way out of his chest.

 

“Oh wow, we were kind of dating already weren't we?” He asked amazed. “Wow now I feel like even bigger of an idiot and more of a jerk too for avoiding you recently.”

 

“It's ok” Ace forgave him. “Just as long as we're both on the same page now.”

 

“Yeah, yeah we are.” Murmured Kurasame. “And being on the same page....would you mind opening your window?”

 

“My window?” Ace asked. “Er yeah ok.”

 

He walked over to his bedroom window and proceeded to open it. When he looked up, he caught sight of the smiling face of Kurasame perched in the tree by his house.

 

“Oh!” Ace exclaimed, surprised. “I suppose you had better come in then.”

 

He stepped back, as the other gracefully leapt into the room, coming to a stop with one hand around Ace's waist and the other still holding his phone up to his ear.

 

“Can I kiss you?” He questioned.

 

“Yes” Ace breathed out, both phones falling to the floor as they gave into their desires, Nine cheering quietly outside the door before heading off to woo his crush.

 

 

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

 

 

In the end the team that had to defeat the ultimate evil was Ace as Sailor Orience, Nine as Sailor Second and Kurasame as the Ice Reaper. Not one of the three could be bothered to look for any one else, so they were all that was between Orience and the monsters.

 

It was a gray overcast day their ultimate enemy revealed themselves. Kurasame and Ace had been having a relaxing day watching movies and chilling out at Ace's house, and Nine had been working out in the secret training room that they had built into the basement.

 

Moglin came flying into the room at top speed screeching at the top of his lungs.

 

“We're all doomed kupo! The final battle is upon us, and you useless idiots are all that stand between us and total destruction!”

 

Hearing the racket upstairs, Nine had made his way to the lounge room in time to hear Moglin disparage them.

 

“I am highly offended yo.” He said grumpily. “These idiots have not been defeated yet hey.”

 

Kurasame and Ace nodded in agreement.

 

“You don't understand kupo! The enemy is me!” All of a sudden the moogle found three weapons aimed at him. “No idiots! Not me me, a future me!”

 

Confused, they all lowered their weapons and send them away with a thought.

 

“Huh?!? Whaddaya mean future you? That's not possible yo.” Trust Nine to ask in the most blunt way possible.

 

Before Moglin got a chance to answer, screams rang out from the streets. People were running as fast as they could away from the danger, monsters chasing them and attacking anything they could find.

 

“Whelp, I guess that's our cue to transform.” Both Nine and Kurasame did Ace the favour of turning around so that he didn't inadvertently flash them as he changed. “Alright team 'Not Really Sailors' let's go!”

 

Heading outside, the trio quickly defeated all of the weaker monsters on the way towards the boss. Ace could practically feel the experience points adding up, giving them all a power boost. When they got to the boss location, they all skidded to a halt.

 

“Wow he wasn't kidding hey? That is one huge ass murderous moogle there yo.” Ace couldn't help his little snort of laughter.

 

“Kupo!” Boomed the giant moogle. “You! You are the ones I am here to destroy!”

 

“Sure you are” Ace replied snarkily. “But before that, how about you introduce yourself?”

 

“Surely I have already told you kupo” The giant moogle gestured towards Moglin. “I am Moglin from the future.”

 

“Riiiiight........” started Ace gaze darting between the doll sized moogle by his side, and the giant house sized moogle hell-bent on destroying Orience.

 

“Yes” Future Moglin snapped. Not one of the three standing before him looked impressed. “See this is what sent me down the path of destruction kupo! All of you making fun of me, never listening to me! THROWING THE GODDESS' WEAPONS AT MONSTERS!”

 

If the moogle had had hair, Ace imagined that he would be pulling it out right about now.

 

“So we somehow in the future manage to annoy you so much, that you decide to forego all of the Goddess' blessings and teachings to become a monster yourself and wreak havoc instead?” Kurasame summed up.

 

Future Moglin nodded. “Well it sounds bad when you put it like that....”

 

“Oh.....My........Gods!” Ace screamed. “You made me dress like a girl, you made me turn naked in the middle of the street and then you go nuts and decide to try to kill us? I am so done with this right now.”

 

With that Ace let go of his transformation until he stood there in just his jeans and t-shirt. “I can't believe you! The Moglin I know would never turn out like that! He's a bit of a nag and a bit of an ass too, but he's not a monster. Shame on you! There are no words right now for how disappointed I am in you Moglin. Er the future one” He added on when their Moglin looked downcast.

 

Kurasame and Nine followed Ace's example and let their transformations go as well.

 

Hovering there, faced with the three young men that he had found and trained, future Moglin hung his head ashamed.

 

“But kupo!” He began whimpering. “You were all so mean to me!”

 

Nine rolled his eyes. “You weren't much better to us, hey.”

 

“You were a bit of an ass” Kurasame agreed.

 

“But we still loved you, you dork.” Finished Ace. Future Moglin lost the last of his threatening aura at that, and started to cry big ugly tears.

 

“But what do I do now?” He wailed. “My boys hate me in the future and want nothing to do with me now. I have nothing to go back to.”

 

“Well if you are really from our future, then we will remember this fight and this conversation so we should understand, but if not just apologise for being an idiot and I'm sure we will forgive you.” Ace suggested. He was so done with this situation, he just wanted to go home and cuddle with Kurasame on the couch again.

 

“I'll do that kupo.” Exclaimed the newly excited future Moglin. “I will apologise to my boys and then I shall take them all sailing and turn them into real sailors so that you can all stop complaining!”

 

“Er sounds great, I can't wait.” Nine said hesitantly. With a last wave at the trio, future Moglin disappeared with a pop along with the remaining monsters littering Orience.

 

As soon as everything was back to normal Ace turned on Moglin with a pointed finger.

 

“No.” Moglin looked startled at the admonishment and went to open his mouth before Ace cut him off again. “No, that is not allowed you doofus. We might not always listen to you, but that is no reason to go on a huge temper tantrum 5 years into the past. No matter what happens we do like you, mostly, and you are not allowed to do that again. So no going nuts please, it would inconvenience us greatly.”

 

The words might have sounded unsympathetic, but the quick cuddle that he received from the young man reassured Moglin.

 

“Ok I'll remember kupo!” He chirped. “I don't like the look of that future either.”

 

“Good, glad that's settled” Declared Nine. “Now let's go eat, yo. All that future stuff made me hungry you know?”

 

Chuckling, they all headed towards to nearest take away vendor. The future may not be set in stone, and their actions today may have changed things for the better, but one thing they did know is that they would face whatever challenges that came their way together.

 

And if Moglin started going off to the deep end, well then they would deal with that if it ever happened.

 

Ace could not help but remember the time when he had saved that little toy from those children, and how his life had changed so much because of that one action. Things may have changed dramatically and there were fights still to be won, but for now life was good.

 


End file.
